fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegbert/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "It's good to meet you. I'm Siegbert. Prince Xander of Nohr is my father, so as a future king, I'll give it my all." Home * "Prince Alfonse is amazing. I could learn a lot from him. His mannerisms and battle etiquette are so polished." * "I was raised in the Deeprealms, so there is much about the world I still do not know. That's not to say my education was lacking. But if in your eyes I leave something to be desired, do tell me." * "Please leave the patrols to me. You needn't hesitate to assign me tasks just because I'm a prince. We are all of the same standing here. Everyone is a fellow soldier." * "Would you allow me to watch your summoning ceremony up close? I have never seen such a skill before. It's quite amazing. If I had a power like that, then I..." * "I was just reading a book in the Order's library, when I— What? I'm not allowed in the library?! M-my apologies! How could I have made such a mistake?!" * "Well met, Kiran. Checking in while on patrol, are you? There's nothing to report here. * "I come with a fond greeting from Friend. This castle looks entertaining... Would you mind if I visited again?" (Greeting from friend) * "Huh? You're not on patrol, but you're here to chat? Well, I must admit... I do look forward to talking with you. Back home, most are too aware that I'm the future king of Nohr to engage me with anything but pleasantries. But I'm glad people are more open to approaching me here. It's not that I dislike my home—that's not it at all. However, here I can be honest and I can truly express myself. You've become important to me, in a way that exceeds friendship. I raise my sword for you, my compatriot." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Everything in this kingdom is so...beautiful. So much abundance!" * "I cannot shirk my studies if I wish to become a great king." * "I'm awfully curious about the Order of Heroes... Tell me, are the regulations very strict?" * "I'd like to talk with as many people from this world as I can." * "I must admit, I'm a little jealous of that divine weapon you carry..." * "When will the day come that I finally swing Siegfried with my own hand?" * "The burden of living up to my father has weighed on my mind for some time. I wish to be as great a prince as he, so you will have my support until this war is over." Map * "Yes." * "I'm Siegbert." * "Let's do this together." Level Up * "I've grown so much so suddenly!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'm an even greater help to the team."(3-4 stats up) * "I'm still too young, it seems..." (1-2 stats up) * "Many thanks for this! I'll make good use of it." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Be ready!" * "No holding back!" * "Kneel before me!" * "I will end this!" Defeat * "I'm sorry...Father..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes